


【all出】癖好

by orphan_account



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 巨ooc谨慎观看





	【all出】癖好

**Author's Note:**

> 巨ooc  
> 谨慎观看

每个人都有自己特殊的癖好，比如有人就是喜欢撕嘴上的死皮吃，而有人则酷爱汽油的味道，还有的人喜欢在陌生人面前裸露身体。

绿谷出久的癖好有点特别。

他不敢被别人发现，知道这是极其不光彩的事情，却控制不住自己的行为。

绿谷出久特别喜欢去闻同性穿过的内裤裆部，那种带着体液和生殖器官的味道混合着布料织物的气息，让他发自内心的迷恋。

小时候，绿谷一家和爆豪一家住在一个院子里，他就会偷偷地闻小胜放在洗衣筐里的内裤，十六岁的时候，他把头埋进小胜的脏内裤里使劲地嗅着，一边给自己打手枪，最后酣畅淋漓地射了出来，扭过头看见母亲引子铁青的脸。

那时候起，母亲便对他严加看管，绿谷出久也只好尽量忍耐内心对男性内裤的渴求，装得像个正常人一样生活到了高中毕业，考进了有名气的大学。

加之在家人的高压政策下旧癖并未复发，住校的事情也就自然而然地水到渠成。

临行前的天，绿谷有些兴奋地在床上睡不着觉，大学男生宿舍，充满了荷尔蒙味道的地方，男孩子之间又比较随便，会有味道很好的内裤吧……他一边想着，一边抚弄着抬头的下体，在卧室里打了最后一发飞机。

大学宿舍是一间四人间，绿谷出久住在最靠窗户的下铺，只要在床铺周围堆点东西就是一处没人打扰的隐蔽空间。他假装长途旅行后不适，靠在床铺内里的墙壁边，半闭着眼睛偷偷打量着他的室友们。

他的上铺是个笑起来既傻气又阳光的男孩，叫上鸣电气，个子蛮高的，进宿舍就忙着和大家打招呼，分发带来的零嘴，并炫耀了一番存在手机里的和他同大学的女朋友的照片，名字和他蛮搭，是耳郎响香。

对床则是看起来黑眼圈有些重的男孩子，简单介绍了一下自己，名字心操人使，专业建筑系，一说完就放下行李就冲到床铺上补觉。

另一个是头发有些微长的阴沉脸，住在他对面的上铺，对方把东西往床上一扔谁也不理就出去了。

看起来不是个好相处的人呢。绿谷出久想。不过，下面好像很大的样子。

他咽了口口水，绿谷出久当然不喜欢男人，他有心仪了三年的女孩子，但是这和他喜欢闻男性内裤的癖好并不相悖。

总之，接下来似乎会有很多美味的内裤呢。

被抓包那天，绿谷出久正忘情地一头扎进对床心操人使换下的内裤里用力地闻着那股混合了各种气味的独属于男性的味道。虽然他总是一副睡不醒的模样，但酷爱锻炼长跑的内裤上还有汗水的味道。

 

“绿谷……你在干什么?”绿谷出久吓得把内裤往自己身后塞去。

眼前的男孩一脸惊诧的模样，“你在闻心操人使的内裤？”

“我，我没有……”绿谷出久努力地狡辩着，“你看错了…”

如果这时候闯进来的是有女朋友的上鸣电气或者受害者本人心操君都还好说，一个没心没肺，一个对生活不怎么在意，应付两句也就过去了，可偏偏被这个总是对谁都爱答不理阴沉沉的死柄木弔抓了包。

“哦…”死柄木弔发出意味深长的声音，“我知道了，你喜欢心操人使？所以偷偷闻他的内裤？”

“才不是。”反驳得斩钉截铁，他喜欢的可是学生会的学姐，可爱又能干的学姐丽日御茶子啊！

“那么你是变态咯?″死柄木弔弯下腰来，鼻尖都快戳到绿谷出久的脸上。

“不是，不是……”绿谷出久下意识地后退了一步，跌坐在床上，顺势把身子往床铺里缩着，“你看错了。”

死柄木弔好整以暇地举起于机，打开相册举到他眼前，“是吗？”相机拍下的是他那忘凊深嗅内裤味道的模样。

“还给我！”绿谷出久伸手去抢，死柄木弔哪会让他轻易得手，一把把手机丟到了上铺床上，又伸长手臂，从角落里拽出了那条被绿谷出久藏起来的内裤。

“如果心操人使知道你这么忘我地爱着他的内裤，会怎么样呢？”

不，当然不能被第三个人知道。他考上大学不容易，万事情闹大了被勒令退学，母亲引子一定会对他很失望，想到此节，绿谷出久可怜兮兮地看着死柄木弔，哀求道:“那么你想怎么样嘛?”

扁着嘴装可怜的绿谷出久看起来像讨食的小动物一般，死柄木弔眼神一凛，嘴角跟着勾起来。

“这么喜欢闻男人的内裤，那么含一含那里也没关系吧。”话一说完他便迅速拉下拉链，捏开绿谷的嘴巴一下子把性器挤入他的口腔。

面对突如其来的袭击，绿谷出久只能发出呜呜的抗议声，死柄木弔的眼神不容反抗，他也只好含着眼泪为对方服务，学着AV女优的动作用口腔包裹着性器，并不停用舌头去刺激冠状的头部。

“呵，不错啊。”死柄木弔半仰起头，享受着绿谷出久温热的口腔，一边小幅度地摆动着下身。这样的动作让绿谷出久很难受，但是死柄木弔的手一直挟制他的动作，便只能继续卖力地舔着对方的性器，乞求早点结束。

在一阵抖动中，死柄木弔终于射了出来，他当然不肯就这样结束，把软掉的性器抽出来后便把手指伸进绿谷出久的嘴里抽插，逼他把精液全部咽下去。

“你看，这么听话我就不会说出去哦。”他满意地拉上拉链，对着绿谷出久晃了晃手机。又从自己的床铺上丟了一条内裤在绿谷出久怀里:“奖励你的。”

闻到那股熟悉的男性味道，绿谷出久不由自主地捧起那条内裤使劲地闻着。死柄木弔若有所思地看着他，最后露出了一个笑容。


End file.
